


First Night in Jail

by Treon



Series: White Collar drabbles [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's first night in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night in Jail

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the whitecollar100 'Smooth' challenge.

The ceiling was boring. No pockmarks or scratches. Staring up at it gave Peter a lot to think about.

Like wondering what Neal had been thinking when he stared up at the ceiling of his cell, knowing that he'd be there for the next four years. The crimes that had landed him there? Kate? Had he thought to make it less boring? Cover it with his sketches? When Peter had checked Neal's cell after his escape, he hadn't thought to look up.

It was amazing what went through your mind when you were trying to avoid thinking about other things.


End file.
